Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to displays, and more particularly to providing security measures for portable computing device displays.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the increase in the availability of portable computing devices such as laptops, tablets, and mobile devices, work that used to be performed solely on desktop computers can now be performed in almost any place at almost any time. Users of portable devices often find themselves utilizing their devices in public settings such as airplanes, coffee shops, and libraries. The user of such devices is often performing work or viewing content that is confidential or that the user otherwise does not otherwise wish to share with persons the people around them in public spaces.
One solution to this problem is monitor filter screens, which are also known as privacy screens. Such screens are physical accessories that are physically coupled to portable device displays. These screens filter out light reflected from displays and decrease the viewing angle of the display. This allows the user some degree of privacy by preventing the contents of the display from being viewed from certain angles to the sides of the display. The screens are typically made from polycarbonate, acrylic, or mesh. A drawback to these screens—mesh screens, in particular—is that they degrade the image quality of the contents on the display.
Privacy screens suffer a number of other drawbacks as well. For example, in some instances, while the user who is sitting in front of the display can see the screen, people sitting next to the user, affiliated with the user, and working concurrently on a certain document or discussing a particular piece of content cannot see the same. Further, such screens do not prevent people who are walking by or sitting behind the user from viewing the content of the display on the portable device. Thus, privacy can be obviated by an unauthorized user simply repositioning themselves.
Therefore, there is a need for improved security and privacy for displays on portable devices used in public.